The Walking High
by CarLee4Ever
Summary: X-Men Evo meets Walking Dead! Nuff said! Enjoy! CarLee/ChriMid/Kenjaa/Lark
1. Prolouge

The Walking High

Hey! So, after playing hours of the Walking Dead I took a shower and started thinking about the cancelled "Gotham High" TV series and X-Men Evolution. Then, I started singing "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup. And then, I screamed "got it!" very loudly and thus, The Walking High was born. Not everybody will be introduced at once…

Prolouge

Lee Everett- His father owns the local drugstore, Everett's Prescriptions. He has a brother, Brad, and a little sister named Clementine. His mom is over protective of him. He also owns a German Shepherd named Sparky.

Clementine Everett- She is the youngest of the Everett family. She is extremely close with her two brothers and parents, however she is still in Elementary School.

Brad Everett- The second youngest of the Everett family. He is close with his brother and sister and he is in 7th grade.

Carley Alenko- One of Lee's best friend(Maybe eventual GF!...). She eventully wants to go into journalism. She is very close with Lee's little sister Clementine. She is Lee's Neighbor. She owns 3 cats and a dog.

Kenny Wolfkile- One of Lee's best friends . He is considered the class clown and lives across the street from Lee and Carley.

Katjaa Belsin- Kenny's girlfriend. She is a foreign exchange student from Belgium and is fond of Carley.

Lilly Caul- Mark's girlfriend. Her dad Larry, is over protective of her and is also very wealthy. Although her dad can be a jerk, she is not, but still has bad anger issues.

Mark Johnson- The strait man, but he still has a sense of humor. He is one of Lee's best friends.

Molly- One of Lee's best friends. She has abusive parents, and a sister with severe medical conditions that she is trying to protect.

Doug- One of Lee's best friends. The cool nerdy guy.


	2. Friday Part 1

Sorry for the wait! Also, characters from 400 Days!

The Walking High

Chapter 1: Friday Part 1

Beep, beep, beep, beep. The sound of Lee Everett's I pad alarm clock going off woke him up and startled his dog, Sparkey. Good morning boy! Sparkey, a huge loveable German Sheppard jumped right on top of him and started licking his face. Lee got up the same time every morning, 4:03. The reason being he wanted to see his girlfriend Carley. He truly loved her. He usually headed to Macon High around 4:50 or so. He and his constant companion walked downstairs to see Lee's little sister, Clementine. What are you doin up Clem? Asked Lee. I got scared by the lightning and I came down here. Lee felt sorry she was scared, after all, Lee told her that she could come up to his room any time that she wanted. He saw that Sparkey run over to her and keep her warm. She was watching her favorite series, Batman: The Animated Series. That episode where the Joker kidnaps that kid from his birthday party. Her and Duck loved that show so much. Lee went over to the kitchen and poured himself and Clem a bowl of Frosted Flakes. He still had another half hour before he needed to head out. So, Clem, Carley is coming over after school today. Clem almost dropped her bowl due to her excitement. Clem loved Carley like a sister. She always brought Clem Oreo's, her favorite nighttime snack. Clem didn't have to go to school since she was off for some reason. Lee ran upstairs, put on a blue collar shirt and some jeans. He threw his s in his backpack and put his I phone in his pocket. He ran out the door to see Carley waiting for him. They gave each other a quick kiss and proceeded to walk to school. So, how's your family doing asked Lee. Good, were getting a cat tomorrow. My brother and sister are so excited. Looks like Sparkeys gonna have a new friend to play with! They continued to walk until they heard screaming and crying. Don't even come back here you stupid bitch! Carley and Lee turned their heads to the direction of their friend Molly's house. They saw Molly running out of the house clearly trying to hold back the tears. Hey guys! What's new? They pretended like they didn't hear any of the commotion. Oh nothing Molly just heading to school Carley said. Oh, mind if I walk with you guys? The three of them walked down the street until they saw their worst two enemies smiling as they made fun of and harassed Lilly. The St. John brothers. Lee took charge. Hey! Leave her alone! Danny, the somewhat creepy guy turned his head to Lee and charged at him. Until Carley stepped in front of him and gave both brothers pain whenever they would use the bathroom for the rest of their lives. Both brothers moaned and groaned in pain on the sidewalk. Thanks, Carley said Lilly. Don't mention it. Just then they heard a door being kicked opened and a grumpy old man's voice screaming as loud as he can. What the hell is going on out here! He walked over to the somewhat beat up Lilly, but the St. John boys had already escaped. He turned his head to Lee. Lee was Larry Cauls' most hated person in the world. You! I just know you had something to do with this! Day! Lilly screamed. Lay of Lee, he didn't do this; it was the St. John brothers. Larry was just too hateful towards Lee to apologize. Instead, he gave him a nasty look and told him to stay away from his daughter. Molly mumbled the word douche bag under her breath. Sorry for my dad guys, he could be a bit of a dick sometimes. The four continued walking down the street when Kenny jumped from behind a tree screaming "Boo!" Resulting in Lee falling flat on his ass, Lilly to kick him in the face along with getting a swift beating by Carley and Molly before they realized it was Kenny. Lee, not so happy, spoke up. Kenny! What the fuck! Oh, c'mon take a joke yall! Kenny was the class clown. So, Ken you comin over after school? Asked Molly. Yeah, shure guys. Hey, last night on the news, I heard about some petafial roamin Savannah. Said Kenny. Everybody looked at him oddly. Molly spoke, what does that have to do with anything? Kenny replied. Just thought I'd mention it, that's all. As the group of 5 best friends walked closer to the school, they realized one of their 6 best friends was missing from the group at hand, Mark. Lilly was the first to notice the absence of her boyfriend. Hey guys, where's Mark? The group looked around. Then they heard his voice and an unfromilliar one too. They were lagging just behind them. Mark finally noticed them. Hey guys! These guys are Eddie and Wyatt. There new here. The group met and shook hands. Lee took an instant liking to them. They seemed like cool nerdy guys. Wyatt wore glasses and a Superman Logoed shirt. Eddie on the other hand wore a beanie and a stripped jacket. They were clearly going to best friends of the group.

End of Friday Part 1

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this out. I already know how the entire story will end. The final chapter will come sometime around Christmas. And there is a reason I mentioned the petafile roaming Savannah….. Anyway, rate, fav, and criticize!


End file.
